Believe and See with your Heart
by neomoon585
Summary: Chelsea has her doubts in believing in ghosts, but when a ghost saves her from danger, she's in for a surprise. My first crossover which is done as a request, so please no flames.


**A late request from GoldGuardian2418. Here it is, my friend. Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Danny Phantom. Chelsea, Sparkle, Bianca, Sasha, and Rachel belongs to GoldGuardian2418. I only own my characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Believe and See with your Heart**

* * *

"Yay! Story time!" the young Conductoid Sparkle cheered as she sat with Rachel, Chelsea, Water Hazard, Bianca, Kari, Kopa, Thowra, Lucky, and River as they watched a puppet show performed by Eva, Alan, and Sasha.

"Sparkle, hush!" Chelsea shushed her. "It's starting."

"Okay, everyone. Let's watch and listen." Thowra chuckled. "Eva, please tell us how it happened."

Eva turned on the flashlights as she narrated the story of how she and her friends journeyed into the Nightmist Forest in order to search for the Star Flower.

"When we left the mansion, we didn't know what dangers we would face, but I always knew we're not facing them alone." She then used some puppets representing the cave where she was trapped along with an Orishan- shaped puppet.

"Hey, that looks like me!" Water Hazard pointed out as Chelsea chuckled.

Eva narrated. "This is Noah, the Orishan who found me and Nights in the cave. He's a good friend and he helped us by leading us to the right path."

The scenery changed into a forest theme as it was Sasha's turn to play. "And when we had reached the forest, things were really insane. The weather changes, the monstrous aliens, and especially when I was rescued after I fell into a river."

Everyone laughed at the funny yet scary experiences their friends had faced.

Alan then took his turn as he used some scary puppets and narrated in an ominous voice. "But then, we came face to face with the meanest and scariest pair of predators in the whole forest: Tenten the Sotoraggian and Mako the Piscciss Volannn!"

River, Eva's Akita Inu, then immediately started growling and barking at the puppets and suddenly pounced on the puppet stage, causing it to crash down. Eva, Alan, and Sasha sighed and smiled as they saw the funny scene while the audience laughed.

"River got them, Eva! Did you see that? He got them!" Sparkle happily said as she clapped her hands.

"He sure did, Sparkle!" Eva chuckled as she picked River up in her arms. "But I'm afraid it's gonna be hard to finish the story now."

"But we all know how it ends. We found the flowers, returned home, save everyone, and we had a big party." Lucky finished for her.

"I agree. We give thanks for the courage and determination of all our friends." Thowra agreed. "Without them, some of us wouldn't have been alive today."

Everyone agreed as Bianca came closer to Eva. "Thank you for the wonderful story, Eva." She said as Water Hazard and Chelsea followed behind.

"Good night everyone!" Chelsea said.

"Good night, Chelsea." Alan answered back as he grinned. "Hope you're not afraid of the dark because that's when ghosts come out."

Chelsea gasped a little but avoided showing fear in front of everyone as she turned. "You and your monster stories. Everyone knows there's no such thing as ghosts."

"Most people said that fact about the aliens, too." Kari said.

"And yet, here we are in the flesh." Kopa agreed.

"Ghosts might be real as well. Just because we can't see them, that doesn't mean they aren't real." Eva said.

"You never know what might happen in the future." Rachel smiled. "Besides, there isn't anything wrong with believing in them."

Chelsea scoffed. "Yeah, right. Good night!"

Rachel smiled as she saw Chelsea leave. Little does Chelsea know is that she's in for a surprise.

* * *

The next day came and the sun rose brightly, making this a brand new day to begin. The young fourteen year old Chelsea was all dressed up in her brightly colored shirts and blue jeans with purple sneakers. She was eating breakfast when Eva came down with River.

"Hey, Chelsea, could you do me a favor and watch River for me while I go on a picnic with Thowra?"

"Uh?", Chelsea asked surprisingly. "Really? All by myself?"

"Yeah. Just make sure he doesn't get into mischief. He's a hyper little guy, but he's cute and friendly." Eva explained as she fed River food in his bowl.

"Well.. sure." Chelsea agreed.

Eva smiled. "Great! Thanks. If anything goes wrong, just ask Rachel or Alan for help. Always take a leash when you walk him. And don't let him near Suri's inventions!" She explained as she walked out the door.

Chelsea giggled as she finished eating. "Okay River, want to go play outside?" But when she looked on the floor, the bowl was empty and River was gone! "River? River? Well, that's just great!"

* * *

Chelsea was running outside, trying to search for River who disappeared. It was not an easy task, especially for the young teen.

"River! Here, boy!", She called out, but no success. "Where could that dog be? If Eva finds out that he's gone, I'm in trouble big time!"

After minutes of searching, she finally found River.

"There you are, you silly pup! Let's go back and... Whoa!" Chelsea managed to say for she was amazed of what she was seeing right before her eyes: a green swirling portal.

"Oh my Gosh! River, stay here!" Chelsea ordered as she crept closer to the silver pup, but River suddenly sniffed the portal and immediately went through it!

"River!" Chelsea shouted as she hesitated and stopped in front of the portal. "Oh, what should I do?" she wondered nervously. She was running out of time and she needs to find River asap. "The things I do for family." She took a deep breath and jumped through the portal.

When Chelsea landed next to the portal, she found herself in a realm where all of the solids, liquids and gases are composed entirely out of various forms of ectoplasm. It features a wide variety of locations, all of them accessible through unusual doors that's shape, size, and style usually have something to do with what's through them.

She was amazed by the scenery, but quickly remembered what she was searching for. She suddenly found River not far from where she was and ran up to him. "River, I finally found you! Come on! Let's go home!"

River happily came to Chelsea, but suddenly stopped as he sniffed in the air and growled as he sense something near them.

"River, what is it? What's wrong?" Chelsea asked, but then she began to tense up a little and heard something coming. She muttered to herself, "Oh no..." Slowly turning around, Chelsea looked to see a giant green ghost bear growling and showing his white fangs as it came a few feet in front of her. She began to shake in fear, but she quickly takes the opportunity to run away from the hungry bear. Chelsea and River kept running with adrenaline pumping in their veins and looked over her shoulder to see the bear catching up to them. She didn't stop running and kept going as fast as her legs could carry her, but suddenly let out a scream when she lost her footing, and she began tumbling down a sloping hill.

Chelsea kept rolling along and as she got towards the bottom, her head had made contact with a rock. Chelsea stopped rolling and groaned in pain after she hit her head. She touched her head and moaned, "Ugh, that hurts." She began to get up, but she groans in pain as her foot hurts.

River saw this and stood in front of her as he tried to defend her from the bear.

"I can't move!" thought Chelsea as both she and River feared the worst for them. But as the bear came closer to attack them, a miracle happened: out of nowhere, a purple cloaked being appeared and attacked the bear. With one hit from his staff, the bear ran away in fear while the being watched.

Chelsea laid where she was and she started to lose consciousness until she fell on her side. The last thing she could see was the cloaked being coming closer to her and everything went black.

* * *

Chelsea groaned as she woke up from her sleep. Rubbing her eyes, she looked around and gasped. She realized that she was in an unknown place which is filled in with giant screens that show any moment in time, gears floating around and she hears loud ticking like she was inside of a clock.

She also saw River sleeping on the floor while she stayed on a comfortable bed. As she tried to get up, she winced and grabbed her foot. She sees that it was bandaged.

"How did this happened?" She wondered as she recalled what happened before she blacked out. The cloaked figure saved her and River from the bear. "That cloaked guy saved us, but he didn't look human at all. Who was he?... What was he? Well, I'm not sticking around to find out!"

She then tried to stand up in order to move, but immediately stopped after she heard someone talking to her.

"That's enough of that, young lady." She turned to see a violet cloaked ghost with a pale face and time staff. "If you want that foot to heal properly, you'd stay still. You're very lucky to not have injured it badly, so it won't take long to heal." He then brought a bowl of soup and offered it to her.

Chelsea was anything but happy as she feared the stranger despite the kindness he's giving. She sprang up but still laying down by her injuries.

"STAY BACK!" the young girl shouted at the ghost with fear.

The ghost cautiously stared at her. He always expected her to feel better and thank him for saving her, but what he expected and what was were as different as a smile and a warning. "What's wrong?"

Chelsea said "Don't come any closer or I'll scream! Where am I and how did I get here? Please don't hurt me!"

"You are in my clock tower in the middle of the Ghost Zone which is a dimension where ghosts like me reside. You were searching for your dog until you were chased by the bear and fell. I saved your life." The ghost answered calmly.

"That's impossible! There's no such thing as ghosts or this Ghost Zone!" Chelsea proclaimed.

"And yet, Chelsea, you live in a mansion full of aliens. Some of them even have ghostly powers and you believe in them." He smiled.

"Well, that's different because aliens are... wait a minute. How did you know I live with aliens and know my name?" She asked nervously.

The ghost chuckled. "I can see that you don't trust me because you don't know who I am. My name is Clockwork, the Ghost Master of Time. I know everything, my dear. The past, present, future, and everything that happened or will happen to anyone and anything." Clockwork explained. "Here, I am greatly respected or feared by all, but sometimes I get restless doing my job, so I went out to explore the Zone."

Chelsea listened to him, even though she's nervous. "So, you're not going to hurt me?"

"Now, why would I want to hurt Rachel's niece?" Clockwork said.

"You know my aunt Rachel?" She said timidly.

"Of course, we've met before not so long ago. She's a kind, protective, and strong woman and you're lucky to have her in your family." Clockwork said with a smile.

"Was she scared of you at first?" She asked.

"Surprised is more like it." He chuckled. "But once I showed her that I meant no harm, she became relaxed and we became close. Speaking of which, I'll go get her now while you rest and eat your soup." He placed the soup next to her while he left.

It wasn't long that he opened a portal and went through it. After a few minutes, he came back again but this time he brought Rachel and Eva with him. River happily ran towards Eva and jumps into her arms.

"River! How are you, boy?" she laughed as he licked her face.

"Chelsea! Are you alright?" Rachel asked worriedly as she hugged Chelsea who happily accepted it. "When Eva and I didn't see you in the mansion, we became worried sick!" Then she saw her niece's foot wrapped in bandages. "Your foot! It's hurt!"

Chelsea shook her head. "It's only a little sprain. He saved me."

Clockwork nodded as he then came to the girls. "She'll be fine, Rachel. She's a strong one like anyone in our family."

"Our family?" Eva wondered.

"Oh yes. You see Clockwork is part of our big family as well as Chelsea's uncle." Rachel explained. "Our family consists not only aliens, Eva, for we also have some ghosts in them. The more the merrier I always say."

"A ghost uncle and alien family members? Now that's unique and loads of fun!" Eva said.

Chelsea agreed. "I guess it's alright. It's just hard to believe that ghosts can be real, let alone be a part of our family."

"Oh really?" Clockwork grinned. "Rachel, I think a certain girl wants proof that I'm not fake."

"Why yes Clockwork. I agree." Rachel smiled as Eva giggled, knowing what's going to happen. Clockwork then came closer to Chelsea as she tried to back away.

"What are you doing? Don't look at me that way." She warned.

Clockwork took this chance to grab Chelsea and began ticking her sides as she shouted in surprise which quickly turn to laughter. "What are you doing?!" STO-HO-HO-OP!"

"Just giving you a family treatment." Clockwork said. "Now, what would happen if I tickle right... here!" He tickled her stomach and calves which did the trick as she squealed loudly.

"HA-HA-HAAA! NO! NOT IN THERE!" Chelsea laughed as Eva and Rachel watched in amusement. "STOP!"

"I will not. Not until you say you believe in ghosts!" Clockwork said.

"OKAY! OKAY! I BELIEVE IN GHOSTS! I BELIEVE IN THEM! PLEEEASE STOP!" Chelsea pleaded. Clockwork finally stopped as he heard her cough and rubbed her back to calm her down. "I admit. There isn't anything wrong with a little believing, especially after what most of us have been through."

"It's all in the heart, Chelsea. If you believe in something, especially in the people you love, you can never go wrong!" Rachel said kindly.

"I know the feeling. It's fun to learn the different cultures of every creature we come across along the way but each creature is the same: they eat, sleep, an even have families."

"That's right, Eva." Clockwork nodded. "Now matter what, you're one of us. If you want us, you know where we are."

"Thanks, Clockwork!" Eva thanked him.

After that, the girls waved goodbye to Clockwork as they went through the portal and back home in the Jocklin Mansion.

Chelsea smiled as she learned that families come in all shapes and sizes. It's true. Ghost Zone or Earth; ghost, alien, or human; they are family for life no matter what others say.

The trick is to believe and see with her heart and that way, you'll always find a family member anywhere and anyone.

* * *

 **Please leave reviews! I hope you like this GoldGuardian2418!  
**

 **Neomoon585**


End file.
